You'll Always be Loved
by Super Secret Squirrel
Summary: Yumi has problems with love, and Ulrich comes to the rescue. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or "You'll Always be Loved" or "Only One" nor the other song I used, but the title will give away the plot. So, there.

Summary: Yumi has problems with love, and Ulrich comes to the rescue. One-shot.

"**You'll Always be Loved"**

Ulrich just sat on his bed with his face in his hands, one of his worst fears confirmed.

"What's up Ulrich?" Odd said as he entered the room, seeing his friend obviously not in the best mood.

"I feel like crap, Odd."

"Oh," Odd said, "I bet I know why."

"Impress me then," Ulrich said.

"Yumi's going out with William," Odd said, factually.

"You want to know how I feel, more specifically than just like crap?"

"Okay."

Ulrich walked over to the stereo they had in their room and turned it on, which made it a good thing everyone had gone home with varying reasons for the weekend, because it was very loud:

_Broken this fragile thing now_

_And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces_

Odd walked over and turned it down. "Calm down, Ulrich. She'll realize that you are the only one that is right for her. I know these things."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Trust me on this one."

"Okay, whatever."

_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you_

_You are my only one_

_I let go, there's just no one, no one like you_

_You are my only, my only one_

_My only one_

_My only one_

_My only one_

_You are my only, my only one_

As the song began to die away, Ulrich began to fade into sleep and Odd smiled, realizing he had been right all along about Ulrich being in love with Yumi.

"HOLY CRAP!"

"WHAT!" Odd screamed, nearly wetting himself.

"That student concert is on Monday, I could sing 'Only One' to Yumi." Ulrich said with an ear-to-ear grin.

Odd caught his breath and said, "you do that, but next time wait until there is more sound than your breathing."

"Sorry, Odd. Good night"

"Night."

"We can play the instrumentals for that can't we?"

"Yeah, you wanna do that for Yumi."

"Yeah, good night, Odd," but he was already out like a light.

**Gymnasium Monday after classes**

"William you're up first," Jim said.

"Yumi, this is for you," William said, as he walked up on the stage.

As soon as William began to sing, Odd and Ulrich looked at each other and hoped that he had changed the words.

_When I said that I'd be faithful_

_When I promised I'd be true_

_When I swore that I could never_

_Be with anyone but you_

_When I told you that I loved you_

_With those tender words I spoke_

_I was only kidding_

_Now, can't you take a joke?_

When the first part of the song concluded, Ulrich stood up, only to be pulled back down by Odd and Jeremie, and Yumi got up and ran for the door, crying, with Aelita following close behind.

When William saw this, he smiled, and Ulrich looked up just in time to see it.

Seething, Ulrich told Odd, "let's do 'You'll Always be Loved' instead of the other one, it's more appropriate"

"Okay," his friend answered, almost as livid.

_When I said that I need you, baby_

_When I told you that I really care_

_When I said that I can't live without you_

_When I said I'd follow you anywhere_

_When I said you could always trust me_

_When I said I'd never leave you flat_

_Well, guess what? I was only kidding, baby_

_I can't believe you fell for that! You're so gullible..._

_(I was only kidding) I was only kidding_

_(I was only kidding) You thought that was for real?_

_I was only kidding_

_Now I'm sorry if you misunderstood, but the fact remains_

_(I was only kidding) I was only kidding_

_(I was only kidding) Baby, baby, I was..._

_(I was) only kidding_

_Well, I guess I got you pretty good, now listen..._

_When I said that I love you, baby_

_From the very bottom of my heart_

_When I said that I miss you so badly_

_Every second we're apart_

_When I swore that you're just getting more and more_

_Beautiful every day_

_Well, I was only kidding, honey_

_What's the matter with you anyway? Let me tell you something_

_(I was only kidding) I was only kidding_

_(I was only kidding) You understand, don't ya?_

_I was only kidding_

_Well, I guess it probably hurts you alot, but you gotta know_

_(I was only kidding) I was only kidding_

_(I was only kidding) Come on now, get a clue_

_I was only kidding_

_I really love you... NOT!_

_When I said you oughta marry_

_When I said that we should settle down_

_Well, I was pullin' your leg there, honey_

_I was just foolin' around_

_You see, I -- I never meant to upset you, darlin'_

_I never meant to hurt anyone_

_I was only kidding, baby_

_Why don't you just put down that gun?_

_Let's talk this over_

_(I was only kidding) I was only kidding_

_(I was only kidding) Watch where you're pointing that thing_

_(I was only kidding)_

_Hey, I'm sorry if your heart is broke... you gotta realize_

_(I was only kidding) I was only kidding_

_(I was only kidding) Aww, yeah_

_I was only kidding_

_Now, honey, can't you take a joke? _

_(I was only kidding) I was only kidding_

_(I was only kidding) I was only kidding_

_(I was only kidding) I was only kidding_

_(I was only kidding) I was only kidding_

_(I was only kidding) I didn't lie to you_

_I was only kidding... Yes indeed_

_(I was only kidding) Baby, baby, you know_

_(I was only kidding) Hey!_

When William finished, the crowd was indecisive on whether to applaud or not, so it was silent.

"Next up," Jim said uneasily, "Ulrich Stern and Odd Della Robbia."

To Ulrich's relief, when he looked up, he saw at the back of the auditorium, Aelita, with Yumi standing there next to her.

"Okay I'm a little new at this, but this is for a special person, so, ready Odd?" Odd nodded and they began to play.

_I know forever is a long, long time_

_For a girl to put her heart on the line_

_Trust is a tight rope we all have to walk_

_Baby don't be afraid I won't let you fall_

_With a little faith mountains move_

_You and me we can't lose_

Ulrich looked at Yumi and smiled. When she smiled back, he told himself, "it's over. The one person you love more than anyone loves you back, no more pretending, no more hiding. It's about time, slowpoke."

_You can count on the sun to rise_

_And stars to come out at night_

_As long as there's air to breathe_

_You'll always be loved by me_

_Love comes so many times goes_

_So much out there we'll never know_

_Call it fate call it destiny_

_But I think we were meant to be_

_This old world it spins so fast_

_So many times they just don't last_

"Aelita," Yumi said, "I think I'm in love with him."

"It took you long enough," she replied. "I've known that since before I was materialized."

"Okay, you got me with that one."

_You can count on the sun to rise_

_And stars to come out at night_

_As long as there's air to breathe_

_You'll always be loved by me_

_You can count on the sun to rise_

_And stars to come out at night_

_As long as there's air to breathe_

_You'll always be loved by me_

_You'll always be loved by me_

When the two friends finished, Ulrich sat down next to Yumi, took her hand and didn't let go for the rest of the concert.

**Later That Night**

Ulrich was lying on his bed, Odd was on his, asleep and oblivious, and Jeremie was on the floor against the nightstand using his laptop, and there was a knock against the door.

"It's unlocked!" Ulrich yelled at the door.

It opened to show Yumi and Aelita. They walked in and Aelita sat next to Jeremie, took his hand and laid her head on his shoulder. He responded by laying his head on hers.

Yumi walked over and laid next to Ulrich, put her head on his chest, and sighed a happy sigh, "I love you, Ulrich."

"I love you too, Yumi." She looked up at him and he looked down, their lips met and they realized that both of them "would always be loved."

The End

Read and Review. Please.


End file.
